Prédiction
by selene Magnus
Summary: L'appétit vient en mangeant dit-on. Est-ce que le bonheur suit la même route?


**Prédiction**

Assise seule à une table de son restaurant italien préféré, Olivia mange avec impatience. Elle a toujours faim en ce moment. Elle pose sa main sur son ventre, déjà bien visible. « Tu es déjà un gourmand, ça promet ! », elle pense. Son plat terminé, elle se lève pour aller aux toilettes. « Ça aussi, je te le dois ! Merci bien bébé ! ».

Du fond de la salle, un client la regarde passer, son visage empreint de surprise, puis de douleur.

Son compagnon de table l'interpelle :

- Eh Dean ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh, je te parle, tu m'entends ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Merci de t'apercevoir que je suis là, ça fait plaisir ! Toute la ville à traverser pour déjeuner gentiment avec mon frangin, et il ne se rend même pas compte de ma présence ! Sympa !

- Désolé Derek. J'ai vu … quelqu'un… que…

- C'était qui ?

- Personne - Il se hâte de répondre.

- Allez ! Pour te mettre dans cet état, c'était qui ? - - Il demande en se retournant pour regarder.

- Arrête ! Elle va s'en apercevoir !

- Elle ? Aaaah, ça se précise !

Dean soupire agacé.

- Serait-ce … ?

- S'il te plait, sois plus discret !

- C'est Elle ? Celle qui a su capturer le cœur solitaire de mon grand frère !

Le silence de Dean est éloquent.

- Allez, montre-moi qui c'est !

- Tu promets de pas aller la voir ?

- Promis ! Je veux juste voir à quoi elle ressemble. Je sais que pour toi, c'est la plus belle mais de mon point de vue, nous sommes ici entourés de superbes femmes, à presque chacune des tables !

- La brune à la table bleue

Derek fait semblant de se retourner pour appeler le serveur, afin d'observer la femme en question.

- Jolie en effet

Dean est songeur, mais son regard est triste.

- Écoute, je sais que ça ne va pas fort entre vous deux en ce moment, mais tu devrais profiter de ce hasard pour tenter au moins une explication

- Inutile. Elle me déteste

- Mais non ! Une femme a ses crises de colère : elle s'emporte puis regrette les mots balancés, crois-moi ! Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de te parler un peu. Va ! Qu'as-tu à perdre, de toute façon ?

- C'est trop tard. Je viens de voir, quand elle s'est levée… elle est enceinte

- Oh ? Tu m'avais pas dit que vous deux… ?

- Non ! Jamais je ne l'ai touchée !

- Aïe ! Je comprends mieux le malaise maintenant

Dean se replonge dans son assette, le cœur serré.

Leur repas terminé, les deux frères se lèvent.

- Je dois filer ! On m'attend au boulot - - annonce Derek. Il donne une tape sur l'épaule de son aîné : - Courage, frangin !

- Ouais. Bye

Derek disparaît. Dean veut aller au comptoir pour payer mais le monde lui bouche le passage direct, il est obligé de faire tout un détour, qui le mène droit devant la table où Olivia finit son thé. Il ne peut plus l'éviter ! En plus, elle vient de l'apercevoir ! Il prend une grande inspiration et s'approche.

- Bonjour Olivia

- Dean

- Euh… toutes mes félicitations - - réussit-il à sortir gentiment. « Mon dieu, elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. La maternité l'embellit tellement ! »

- Eh merci. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Il répond visiblement gêné : - Je l'ai vu… quand tu t'es levée. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi, Olivia

Elle sourit en posant une main sur son ventre.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur … à vous trois

- Comment ça nous trois ?

- Ben… toi, le bébé et le chanceux père

- Ah oui ! - - dit-elle agacée

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? C'est devenu malpoli les félicitations ?

- Non Dean, je te remercie. C'est gentil de ta part… surtout qu'on était un peu … fâché tous les deux

- On était ? … Donc on ne l'est plus ? - - demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

- Euh je sais pas ! Je n'y ai pas réfléchi depuis longtemps. Et en y pensant là, après tout, je me dis qu'il existe des choses plus graves. Alors à quoi ça sert de rester fâché pour ça, non ?

« Bon dieu ! Alors Derek aurait raison ? » pensa-t-il. Il sauta sur l'occasion.

- Et bien, si tu veux tourner la page, j'en serai très ravi !

- Oui je crois qu'il est temps

Elle ria en voyant son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Assieds-toi un moment Dean

- Ok - - Il s'assoit tout content. - - Dis-moi, pourquoi semblais-tu agacée tout à l'heure ?

- C'est juste que … il n'y aura pas de « nous trois », juste « deux »

Il resta interdit mais ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver :

- Mais quel connard ! Comment peut-il te laisser toute seule alors que tu es enceinte de lui ! J'y crois pas ! Même si c'est un accident, la moindre des choses c'était d'assumer l'enfant !

- Non, c'est pas ça

- Olivia ! Même en étant amoureuse, tu te dois de reconnaître sa lâcheté !

- Je risque pas d'être amoureuse d'un salaud qui m'a violé alors que j'étais blessée et immobilisée !

Dean resta sans voix pendant un long moment. Il murmura : « Oh mon dieu »

- Excuse-moi Olivia… je ne pouvais imaginer… je suis désolé…

- Non, ça ira. Ne t'excuse pas. Je m'en suis remise

- Est-ce qu'il a été arrêté ?

- Oui, il est en taule ! Et je ne veux plus penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à cet enfoiré !

- Bien sûr

Après un silence :

- Tu va être la plus géniale des mamans

Elle sourit : - C'est gentil

- Non, c'est sincère. Et la plus jolie aussi

Elle sourit encore plus, et lui donna une petite tape sur la main. Puis il osa lui dire ce qui lui était venu sur le cœur :

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là Olivia, …pour … t'aider, te soutenir, si besoin. J'ai de larges épaules, comme tu le vois, autant qu'elles servent

- Oui, je vois. Merci de me prêter cette partie de toi : j'aurai besoin d'un déménageur très bientôt

Il sourit : - Avec plaisir ! Mais je pensais surtout…. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton fils… je… je sais m'occuper d'un bébé, je peux t'être utile…

- Eh Dean ? Toi changer des couches ? Sans blagues ?

- Je te jure. Tu n'auras qu'à essayer, tu seras surprise du résultât

- Je m'en souviendrai en temps utile !

- En tous cas, ton fils aura l'embarras du choix pour les histoires avant de s'endormir

- Hein ? C'est peut être une fille !

Dean la regarda perplexe : - Ben non, on voit bien que c'est un garçon

- En plus tu es extralucide ?

- Je dis pas que je suis extralucide, je sais que c'est un garçon

- Vraiment ? Tout le monde me prédit une fille, c'est marrant que toi, tu prédis l'inverse

- Je prédis rien ! Je sais c'est tout

- Et bien, une chance sur deux de toute façon ! On verra bien !

Dean sourit, l'air de dire : « je sais parfaitement ce que je dis, vous feriez mieux de me croire ».

Elle ajouta en riant :

- Si tu as raison, tu seras son parrain !

- Je préférerais être son père

Éberlue, elle en lâcha sa tasse, qui éclaboussa toute la table.

- Oh pardon ! C'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je suis désolé … je

- Non non, c'est rien…

La gêne les força à s'éviter de se regarder. Mais après un moment, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Olivia vit dans son regard une tendresse qui l'émeut. Dean, lui, y vit de la peur, certainement la peur de la solitude. C'était un sentiment qu'il connaissait trop bien.

- Tu… tu étais sérieux ?

- Oui. Si tu as besoin d'un père pour ton fils, je serai plus que ravi de tenir ce rôle. Je sais que tu as souffert de grandir sans un père à tes côtés, et tu dois espérer d'éviter cela à ton bébé. Et moi je… je ..- - Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire les mots qui lui brûlent le cœur depuis tant d'années - je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, et c'est bien parti pour que cela reste le cas jusqu'à ma mort… alors… autant que..

- Dean, c'est très généreux, mais je n'ai pas à t'imposer une telle responsabilité alors que tu n'y es pour rien

- Oh mais je veux ! ... sauf si toi, tu ne veux pas que je sois proche de lui… je ne suis pas celui dont tu rêvais pour père de ton fils. Je comprends ça

Il se lève l'air abattu.

- Dean, ce n'est pas ça ! Je suis touchée par ta proposition, vraiment. Je … j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, ok ? Pour moi, ça signifierait énormément qu'il ou elle ait un « père »

- Pour moi aussi ! Ce n'est pas une proposition en l'air pour faire cool ! Si tu accepte, je serai un vrai père pour lui, très impliqué et très présent. Bien sûr, c'est toi qui en fixeras les limites, je ne veux pas t'envahir et t'indisposer

- J'ai besoin d'y penser Dean

- Oui. Passe une bonne journée Olivia

- Toi aussi Dean. A bientôt

Il s'en va, alors qu'Olivia reste songeuse : la journée ne s'est pas du tout passée comme elle imaginait.


End file.
